starfrontiersrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuraqqor
average size: 1.3 m tall, 1 m wide average mass: 65 kg average lifespan: 250 years reproduction: hermaphroditic, budding body temperature: '''30 C '''Homeworld Unknown Description The Zuraqqor are a race of intelligent, bipedal insects, each having small, vestigial wings, two compound eyes, and two antennae. Zuraqqor are thought to originate from a world near Zebulon, as all assaults on Federation shipping have been made in that area since the new trade route was opened. Senses Zuraqqor have near human sense of touch, hightened sense of smell (+5 to sense checks) and diminished sense of taste (-10 to sense checks). Zuraqqor see in 280 degree vision with little sensitivity to light, but is equal to humans in that too bright of light can obstruct their view. Speech Zuraqqor speak using whirs, clicks, and flapping their wings in short rappid bursts. They can speak Vrusk and simulate speach in a similar way to Vrusk. Society and Customs Zuraqqor live in vast communal buildings called Hives. Each Hive houses 100,000 or more. Zuraqqor planets are divided into Hive Districts, each controlling several Hives. Zuraqqor society is divided into five classes, called orders: worker, warrior, technician, king, queen. The class of each Zuraqqor is determined at birth. The five orders have slightly different physical structure that distinguish them from one another. Individual Zuraqqor do not have much personality; they act as members of their class. About 75% of all Zuraqqor are workers. Workers do the basic labor of Zuraqqor society. The task could be simple, such as on an assembly line, or complex, such as a merchant banker. Workers might use machines as part of their jobs. However, they will never repair, direct, or command machines or robots. Such work is the prerogative of the technician class. Workers are sexless creatures with a heavier build than the other orders. Warriors are the fighters of Zuraqqor society. They are sexless and make up about 10% of the Zuraqqor population. They are heavier and stronger than all orders except workers. Warriors are more agile than other orders, and are the only ones normally allowed to bear weapons (other Zuraqqor can bear arms if the threat of death is immediate). Zuraqqor warriors repair and maintain their personal weapons, but the heavier weapons and equipment are maintained by a few technicians attached to the squad. Technicians are technological experts and have a monopoly on science and technology in Zuraqqor society. They have larger brains than warriors or workers, but are not as strong as either. Technicians have gender, but they are sterile. Technicians make up about 10% ol Zuraqqor society. Over the years, technicians became more important as technology became more complex. Technicians now enjoy privileges that workers and warriors do not have. Technicians have a decisive role in society and try to limit kings and queens to figurehead status. Rival groups of technicians often stage palace revolutions to put their own candidates on the thrones. Queens are the leaders of the worker order (although their power, like that of the Kings, is now limited by the powerful technician order). Each Hive contains one Queen. The Hive Queens elect one District Queen yearly and the District Queens elect a Planet Queen every ten years. Aside from their leadership duties, the queens mate with kings to produce each generation of Zuraqqor. The queens bear thousands of young several times per year. Zuraqqor young are born in a primitive embryo stage then mature in the Hive hatcheries. Kings lead the Zuraqqor warriors, just as queens lead the workers. There is one King in each Hive. Kings have an organization similar to that of the queens (Hive King, District King, and Planetary King). Attitude The Zuraqqor are one of the Sathar?'s allies. They are cunning and dangerous and see the universe as their garden and hair-covered beings as disruptive to its order. Special Abilities Speedy Flight. Flight is automatic for a Zuraqqor. Their 20m/round flight speed makes them dangerous opponents. Reactive Vision. Due to their secular bug eye vision and fast reflexes, Zuraqqor get +5 against surprise checks. Racial Modifiers -10 STR/STA +10 DEX/RS +0 INT/LOG -10 PER/LDR Movement: Human PLAYER CHARACTER BRIEFING ON ZURAQQOR Any encouter with them should be reported immediately. If escape is impossible, citizens should attack immediately, attempting to capture a live Zuraqqor for study if possible. When Zuraqqor are encountered with Sathar, citizens should either attempt to escape or attack to kill, as the Zuraqqor are known to be allies of the Sathar. http://starfrontiers.wikia.com/wiki/File:ZuraqqorChart.jpg (Cited from the 25th AER Star Frontiers Rule Book by Zeb Cook & Lawrence Schick)